


The Dargon

by all_my_fandoms (marina)



Category: Merlin (BBC), True Blood
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/all_my_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <b>Eric is imprisoned in Camelot on account of him being a magical creature. </b> Requested by Roga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dargon

****"He doesn't _look_ very dangerous," shrugged the boy with the unusually large ears.

Eric stretched out comfortably on the hay in the holding cell, taking in the sight of his captors.

"Well, I promise you, he is," said the other boy, supposedly the prince though he didn't look or act like any prince Eric had ever seen. For one thing, Eric could smell his virginity all the way from the other end of the dungeon.

The black haired boy squinted. "He does look sort of like Tom's uncle, from the bakery, who drowned last year? He used to beat people up just for looking at him funny."

Eric couldn't help but smirk. He'd fed the night before – he and Godric had run into an entire convoy in the woods – but he wouldn't turn down a snack. The blond one would be first. He'd drain him almost completely and then watch him struggling to get to his sword as he drained the servant.

"No, not like that!" The prince sighed. "He's… magic. He wouldn't tell us whether he's a sorcerer or simply bewitched but he can run faster than a horse and uproot a whole tree with one arm." The boy was obviously uncomfortable recounting the story, which made him all the more delicious in Eric's eyes. Humans and their illusions of grandeur always made for a good night's entertainment.

The servant looked puzzled. "Do you think he can talk?"

"Come inside and find out." Eric smiled as he usually did at young ladies, rebellious at heart, who laid eyes on him for the first time.

"I… I think I'll go polish your armor, or… I…" the servant said before disappearing. The prince considered Eric for a few more moments, challenging him with his eyes and posture and pitiful excuse for a weapon, before leaving as well.

He was only pretending to be a warrior, Eric knew. He'd never been through a real battle. But, upon consideration, Eric decided he _would_ take the time to fuck him before drinking the last of his blood.

"So, what did the dragon say?" Godric asked him later that night, when they met in the moonlit clearing.

"Didn't really say anything," Eric said. "Just something about 'keeping an eye on the boy' and then some rhyme about coins that made no sense."

Godric seemed amused by this. "No, that's all right. I have the information I came for."

"I still don't understand why I had to pretend to get captured. I could have easily killed everyone in the castle, if you only wanted to speak to the dragon."

"It's a long story. One day I'll explain," Godric said. "Now, do you feel like a festival tonight? Or should we hunt in the other village?"


End file.
